¿Bridget es mi chica?
by Bridge Moony
Summary: ¿Es posible q Sirius Black se enamore? ¿Es posible q James Potter pertenezca a una sola mujer? ¿Y de que Remus Lupin consiga a alguien que acepte su condicion de licántropo? Todo esto podeis verlo en este fic! En el que informo q Peter no saldrá mucho
1. Recuerdos de 1º año

_Bueno, jejjeje, aquí os va mi primer capítulo, por favor, no seáis muy malos conmigo que… a lo mejor no os gusta y os parece muy aburrido, pero… ¿que queréis que le haga? Bueno, espero tener vuestro apoyo y que me mandéis algún review de esos. Ya se que es algo corta pero en el primer capítulo no sabia q mas poner jejeje.Espero que os guste. Ahí va:_

Cap. 1 **Los recuerdos del 1º año.**

Bridget era una chica de las más normales. No era muy guapa pero tampoco era fea. Era morena y con el pelo un poco ondulado. Tenía los ojos marrones y los labios finos.

Ella estaba en su habitación recordando su primer año en Hogwarts. Ahora ya estaba en séptimo curso. Ese ya era su último año allí. Hogwarts era un colegio para aprender magia. Los padres de Bridget no eran magos, y lo más curioso era que no creían en la magia hasta que a Bridget le llegara la carta para asistir al colegio.

Cuando recibiera la carta, Bridget estaba acostada en su cama. Cerraba su libro favorito sobre fantasía y se preparaba para ponerse a dormir. De repente, una lechuza, con su pico, dio unos golpecitos en los cristales de la ventana. Bridget abrió la ventana y esta entró y le dejó una carta. Ella se asustara un poco porque no estaba acostumbrada a que las lechuzas hicieran eso.

Cuando se recuperó vio que la carta llevaba su nombre y dirección apuntadas en la parte posterior. Abrió la carta y cuando la leyó, había algo por dentro que sabía que a partir de aquello su vida cambiaría. Siempre supo que ella tenía razón¡La magia existe!

Al día siguiente, le enseñó la carta a sus padres. Todo estaba allí señalado. Empezaría las clases el 1 de Septiembre tenía que estar en Kings Cross a las 11 en punto en el andén 9 y ¾. Así que ese fue su destino, ser una bruja. Aprendería magia en el mejor colegio del mundo y con el mejor director del mundo: Albus Dumbledore.

Bridge estaba muy ilusionada. Le encantaba todo aquello. Siempre creyera en la magia pero nunca pensó que ella podía ser una bruja. En Hogwarts se hiciera muy amiga de Lily Evans, Eli Stone y Emma Mckensy. Y también de los merodeadores. El grupo más popular de todo Hogwarts.

_Nota de la autora: lo siento si os estoy aburriendo pero… bueno solo os quiero decir que espero que os guste, y este capítulo se lo dedico especialmente a Las Merodeadoras (ellas saben quienes son) yo una de ellas y también se lo dedico a Virgi y a Carol. Bueno quiero daros las gracias por soportarme y solo deciros que os quiero muxo wapas!_


	2. Buenos y malos recuerdos

_**Hola de nuevo, jejejje ya se que mi primer capítulo no tuvo muxo exito, pero... ¿que se le va a hacer? Bueno, gracias a las personas que leyeron mi primer capítulo. Os prometo q mes esforzaré por seguir poniendo mas. Espero no desilusionaros en nada. Bueno, espero que os guste mi segundo capítulo. Lo he intentado hacer lo mejor posible y espero que en este capítulo reciba más rr. Jejejej, ya se que es muxo pedir pero por favor no me culpeis por lo malo que sea. Bueno, ahi va:**_

Cap. 2 **Recuerdos buenos y malos**

Ahora ya iba para séptimo, ya nada de la magia le parecía extraño.

Bridget ya tenía las maletas preparadas, al día siguiente ya volvería a Hogwarts a hacer su último año. Estaba muy emocionada, por fin se podría encontrar con sus amigas y amigos. A Bridget le gustaba uno de los chicos más populares de Hogwarts. Era muy guapo, y siempre andaba en pandilla, con tres chicos más. Se llamaba Sirius Black. Sirius le gustaba desde 3º curso. Bridget sabía que era demasiado creído, bromista y presumido, pero aún así le gustaba muchísimo.

Bridget no se lo había dicho a nadie porque le daba vergüenza. Sirius era demasiado popular para salir con ella. El mejor amigo de Sirius, James Potter, estaba coladito por Lily. Aunque no lo confesará y demostrara lo contrario, Bridget sabía que, aunque sea un poquito, a Lily le gustaba James.

El mejor amigo de Bridget se llamaba Remus Lupin, también a el se le notaba que le gustaba una de las amigas de Bridget, Eli.

Eli era muy guapa. Morena, pelo brillante que le llegaba a los hombros, sonrisa deslumbrante, ojos marrones verdáceos. Y tan inteligente como guapa. Era una de las mejores amigas de Bridget, y Bridget la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella también estaba coladita por Remus. Era extrovertida, aunque tímida en este asunto, no era capaz de decirle a Remus lo que sentía en realidad, y Remus tampoco era capaz.

Remus andaba en la pandilla de Sirius, pero era el más responsable de todos. Muy guapo, aunque no era su tipo, ojos dorados, siempre con sonrisa en los labios. Remus era muy estudios. Si querías encontrar a alguien que supiera escuchar, Remus sería la persona adecuada porque no era nada indiscreto y se le podía decir cualquier cosa. Es decir, era muy buen amigo.

El último que falta por nombrar, es el vergonzoso de Peter Pettigrew. No era ni muy listo, ni muy popular, ni muy guapo. Pero aún así, andaba en esa pandilla, que se les nombraba como los merodeadores.

Cada uno tenía un mote, que era con el nombre que casi todos le llamaban:

Remus: Lunático

Peter: Colagusano

James:Cornamenta

Sirius: Canuto

Bridget tenía una amiga más: Emma. Todos los Gryffindors que tenían su edad, eran sus amigos. Después tenía amigos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, pero no hablaba mucho con ellos. Los de Slytherin, no querían tener ninguna relación con ella porque era hija de muggles (gente no mágica) la llamaban sangre sucia, un nombre repugnante para llamar a los hijos de muggles.

Bridget se metió en la cama y se puso a dormir. Al día siguiente, se despertaría pronto para irse a la estación King Cross. Esa noche soñó que le decía a Sirius lo que sentía y este corría de miedo a que le hiciera algo.

**__**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Nota de la autora**_: _Bueno jejeje este capítulo se lo dedicaré como no a las merodeadora, a una de ellas ya la conoceis Elilacantante. Pero especialmente se lo quiero dedicar a Natalalia y a Laura. Jejejej A Natalia la he conocido ayer aun pero yo ya siento como si fuéramos amigas durante toda nuestra vida Wapa no cambies nunca._

_Bueno y tmb se lo quiero dedicar a Eli especialmente, que esta un poquito malita y quiero que se le pase todo pronto. Te quiero muxo mi niña. Por favor, espero que esto que te digo y que te dije, que con esto te sientas mejor. TQM mas que a nada. Tengo muxas ganas de que se te pase todo y que vuelvas a estar contenta. Tmb por mi felicidad que eso a mi tmb me pone malita. Bueno me estoy enrrollando y liándome. Bueno que muxos muxos besos y q tkm_.


	3. Despedidas, benvenidas y pelea de chicas

_**Hola! Bueno el capítulo este es un poco más largo que los otros dos. Espero que también os guste más y no os aburrais. Este capítulo me esforce bastante pero ya se que yo no tengo mucha maña escribiendo. Es que soy un poco torpe para escribir pero aun así disfruto haciéndolo. Espero que os guste y que no os quejeis de que es muy corto porque es todo lo que pude hacer por el. Por favor dejadme reviews aunque solo sean de compasión. Este ff es para todos. Ahi va:**_

Cap. 3 **Despedidas, bienvenidas y pelea de chicas**

Se despertó sobresaltada. Aún eran las seis de la mañana pero convencida de que no podría volver a dormirse, bajó a la cocina y se preparó el desayuno. Su padre era muy madrugador, bajó al poco rato.

-¿Estás preparada para un nuevo curso?-le preguntó sonriente.

-Si, papá. Estoy muy emocionada de volver ¿Podré quedarme allí con Lily en Navidades?

-Mmmm… no sé-pero cuando vio la cara de pena de su hija- Está bien, pero creo que es injusto que me veas con esa cara.

-Gracias papi-Bridget estaba muy contenta. Le gustaba pasar las Navidades allí, todo era muy bonito. Bridget se fijó en el reloj. Ya eran las siete. Decidió ir a arriba para despedirse de su madre.

Cuando entró en la habitación, su madre se estaba levantando.

-¿Ya te vas?-preguntó aún un poco dormida.

-Si, quedé allí con Lily a las ocho.

-Bueno, pues ven aquí y dame un abrazo.

Bridget le dio un abrazo muy cariñoso a su madre, no la vería hasta el próximo año. Lo que menos le gustaban eran las despedidas, le daban mucha pena. Bajó a junto su padre a pedirle si le podía llevar ya. Cogió sus maletas con la ayuda de su padre y montó en el coche. El padre estuvo todo el camino dándole consejos y pidiéndole que le escribiera. Ella tenía una lechuza llamada Gina. Bridget le había dicho a Gina que se dirigiera a Hogwarts para que pudiera ir volando y no encerrada en una jaula.

Al cabo de unos cuarenta minutos, llegaron a la estación de Kings Cross, Bridget y su padre, atravesaron la barrera para poder entrar en el andén 9 y ¾ . El padre de Bridget esperó 10 minutos con ella y después se despidieron.

-Cuídate mucho-dijo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-Lo haré-Bridget le dio un beso en la mejilla y su padre volvió atravesar la barrera, pero esta vez para irse.

Cinco minutos después Lily apareció sola. Lily era una chica guapa. Era pelirroja y tenía los ojos de un verde único. Lo que más resaltaba de ella, aparte de sus ojos, era su sonrisa. Aunque no era una chica muy popular, solía ser muy simpática, inteligente y algo reservada.

-¡Hola Bridge!-dijo Lily dándole un abrazo.

-¡Hola Lily¿Qué tal¿No vinieron tus padres?-dijo Bridget un poco extrañada.

-Estoy bien. Pero mi madre tuvo que quedar fuera porque mi hermana se puso pesada con que quería irse.

-Bueno, te echaba de menos-dijo Bridget con una sonrisa.-Tanto tiempo sin vernos…

-Yo a ti también.

-¿Sabes una cosa¡Estás navidades me quedaré contigo¿Crees que Eli y Emma se quedarán también?

-Creo que Eli si, pero de Emma, ni idea. Pero¿entonces te quedas¡Que bien¿no?

Las dos estaban muy contentas. Bridget volvió a ver el reloj y eran las ocho y diez. Hasta las once tendrían mucho tiempo para hablar. Bridget y Lily se pusieron a contar todas las cosas que hicieron en verano. Aun no había nadie. Cuando terminaron de hablar de eso, se pusieron a comentar que es lo que tendrían que hacer ese año en Hogwarts. Ese año tendrían que hacer unos exámenes muy importantes para el futuro. Tendrían que estudiar duramente. DCAO (defensa contra las artes oscuras) no le importaba porque aparte de parecerle fácil era su asignatura favorita. Pero Historia de la Magia, Pociones y adivinación necesitaría la ayuda de Lily, Remus y Eli. Cuando terminaron este tema de conversación, llegó de repente a la estación Remus.

-¡Hola chicas! Que alegría veros. ¿Qué tal estáis?-dijo Remus con una sonrisa.- Como no, sois las primeras en llegar.

-¡Hola Remus!-dijeron las dos.

-Jijiji estoy de maravilla ¿Tú?- exclamó Bridget dirigiéndose a Remus.

-Yo también estoy bien-Siguió Lily muy contenta.

- Yo ahora mismo estoy bien ¿Aún no llegó el resto?

-Ni falta que hace-exclamó Lily, que se refería a James Potter.

-¿Qué pasa mi Lily¿No quieres verme?-dijo alguien detrás de Lily y Bridget. Las dos se dieron la vuelta. Un chaval de gafas y en el pelo algo alborotado estaba allí. Era James.

-Pues la verdad es que no, Potter. Otra cosa¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-Claro Lily, tus deseos, son órdenes para mí.

-Mi favor es: "Piérdete Potter"

-Yo también te quiero Lily.

-No me llames Lily. Para ti, soy y seré Evans toda la vida.

-Parece un matrimonio discutiendo-dijo Remus al oído de Bridget. Los dos se empezaron a reír. Lily y James se les quedaron mirando algo extrañados. Por sus caras, Bridget ya se adelantó a responder.

-No pasa nada. Solo fue un chiste que me acaba de contar Remus, de verdad, solo es eso.

-No sabía que te dedicaras a contar chistes Lunático. Bueno¿Qué tal estás?

-Muy bien Cornamenta.

-Pues yo también, estoy muy bien-contestó una voz diferente.

Un chico de pelo negro y un poco más largo que el de James y eso si, muy guapo, contestó otra vez detrás de ellos-¿Qué tal estáis chicas?

-Bien Black, mejor sin ti-dijo Lily indiferente, Sirius no le caía muy bien.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar-dijo Bridget con una sonrisa radiante.

Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa. Era la sonrisa más bonita y encantadora que Bridget había visto nunca.

Al poco rato llegaron, Eli, Emma y Peter. Se saludaron y ellas se fueron por un lado y ellos por otro.

Poco a poco fue llegando la gente. A las once menos veinte montaron el tren un buscaron un compartimiento vacío.

Comenzaron a hablar de sus cosas, y Lily tomó la iniciativa en la conversación:

-Bueno, que chicas ¿Qué me contáis?-decía Lily mientras se sentaban en sus asientos.

-No hay nada que contar. Fue todo el verano muy aburrido. Eso de no estar juntas, no me gusta mucho-dijo Emma entre triste y alegre.

-Bueno…¿y tú Eli?-dijo Lily-¿Qué tal el verano?

Eli miraba para la ventana y no contestaba.

-¡Eli!-gritaron todas al unísono.

-Mmm…¿Qué¿qué pasa?

-Eli¿sigues pensando en Remus? Terminarás antes diciéndoselo. Los chicos tardan demasiado en darse cuenta. Si le dices la verdad…¡terminarás antes!-le aconsejó Bridget.

-¡Tienes razón! Pero…¿qué le diría?

Todas se pusieron a pensar. Pero Lily, fue la primera en hablar, como no, con una de sus bromas.

-…Creo que ya lo sé. Y si pruebas… Remus…Me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi.¿Quieres salir conmigo? Y después le das un beso.¡Ya verás como no se te resiste!

-Lily¿sabes lo que te digo¡Eso vete a decírselo a James! Él si que no se resistirá.

-¡Alá!-exclamó Emma.

Las dos se miraron , y rápidamente desviaron la mirada, a otro sitio que no fuera sus caras. Eli hacia la ventana y Lily hacia la puerta. Bridget y Emma tartamudeaban intentando arreglar las cosas pero no encontraban las palabras. Lily y Eli se giraron al mismo tiempo para pedirse disculpas, pero al encontrarse de nuevo cara a cara, Eli desvió la mirada de nuevo pero Lily la mantuvo.

-Eh, Eli, mi niña, lo siento, me pasé, no quería decir eso.

Eli la miró y empezó a hablar:

-Si yo también lo siento Lily, se que me he pasado. Pero…es que estoy muy nerviosa.¿Y si por culpa de eso, dejara de ser mi amigo?

-No lo hará. Remus es muy buena persona. Además se nota que a él también le gustas. ¿Nunca te fijaste en como te mira?-le aseguró Bridget-Bueno… ¿cuándo se lo dirás?-terminó de preguntar ella.

Pero alguien no dejo responder a Eli. De repente, se abrió la puerta del compartimiento.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_**Bueno como he dicho antes este ff es para todos, pero quiero dedicárselo especialmente, como no:**_

_**Alas merodeadoras: por ser las mejores amigas que una pueda tener. Hoy nombreré a todas: Trinity,Eli y Tibby. Os quiero muxo a las tres. Espero que vosotras tmb a mi jejejej. **_

_**Jejejej también quiero dedicárselo a mi Flor (Ash): quien me ha ayudado a publicar bien el ff. Muxos besos wapa, a ti tmb te quiero muxo.**_


	4. La compañía de Sirius

**Bueno, ya se que esta vez he tardado bastante en publicar, pero es que tengo un virus en el ordenador que solo me deja andar en Internet cuando le da la gana. Aunque ya se que mi ff no os hace mucha gracia, renuevo, porque a lo mejor, esto, con el tiempo mejora. Bueno, ese sería mi sueño, pero sería muy difícil de cumplir. Bueno, espero que este capítulo ya os guste más. A mi este me gusta aunque a la gente no se. Bueno, me gusta por Sirius jejejej. Bueno, por favor, dejarme rr que me animan. Aunque me los enviéis solo para darme ánimos de lo mala que soy yo escribiendo.**

Cap. 4 La compañía de Sirius

Lily dio un suspiro, eran los merodeadores, otra vez. James, Sirius, Remus y Peter entraron en el compartimiento.

-¿Os molestamos si nos ponemos aquí?- preguntó James con una sonrisa picarona.

-Si, tú, por lo menos, si –contestó Lily bruscamente.

-Claro que podéis sentaros –dijo Eli mirando a Remus.

Remus hizo una señal de agradecimiento con la cabeza y se sentó junto a Eli. Que esta, se puso un poco roja. Sirius se sentó entre Bridget y Emma. James, como no, se sentó al lado de Lily y esta le miró con cara de asco y un poco cabreada. Por último, Peter, se sentó al otro lado de Emma. Con todos ellos, el compartimiento ya iba a tope. No cabía ni una persona más. Todos estaban un poco apretados.

-¿Por qué habéis venido? –preguntó Lily de mal humor.

-Es que ya os echábamos de menos –dijo James como si nada-. Lily yo no soy nada sin ti.

-¡Vete por ahí, Potter!- Lily cada vez estaba más cabreada. Como James siguiese así, Lily acabaría echando humo por las orejas.

-James, creo que te estás pasando, creo que sería mejor que lo dejases ya –le aconsejó Bridget un poco preocupada.

-¿Por qué dices que me estoy pasando? ¿Es malo que exprese mis sentimientos? –dijo James sin entrar en razón. Bridget sabía que James no se enteraba de que estaba cabreando demasiado a Lily.

Cornamenta, creo que Bridget tiene razón. Creo que te estás pasando un poco –dijo Sirius defendiendo la postura de Bridget.

Ante el consejo de su mejor amigo, James no tuvo palabras. Estuvo a punto de hablar un par de veces pero decidió que sería mejor callarse. ¿Y si tienen razón? pensó James. ¿Y si Lily se enfada demasiado y no me perdona nunca? Mejor me quedaré callado por las dudas decidió James. Estuvieron callados unos minutos. Parecía que esperaban a que a Lily le pasara el enfado.

Eli no pudo aguantar más aquel silencio y acabó hablando.

-Bueno, chicos ¿que contáis?

-No hay mucho que contar. Pero… ¡Eh Lily!-dijo de repente Remus.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Remus?-preguntó Lily un tanto distraída.

-¿No crees que debemos ir al compartimiento de los prefectos un momento? Ya deben de estar explicando todo, ¿no?

-¡Claro! ¡Ya me olvidaba! Gracias Remus.

-¿Gracias por qué?-preguntó Emma.

-Gracias por recordármelo-dijo Lily levantándose.

-No pasa nada, más bien es mi deber. Además tenemos que ir los dos.

Salieron del compartimiento y los demás quedaron en un silencio un tanto incómodo.

Bridget decidió salir del compartimiento con la excusa de ir al baño. Se levantó y se fue. El pasillo estaba vacío. Todo el mundo estaría en sus asientos charlando entre ellos. Bridget se aburría un poco. Pero aún así, allí estaba demasiado incómoda (por el silencio) como para volver a entrar. Cinco minutos después, se puso a ver por la ventana del tren.

-¡Eh! ¡Bridge! ¿Qué haces?-la voz de Sirius provenía de detrás de ella. Bridget se dio un susto, le andaba el corazón a cien por hora. Miró para él y Sirius estaba ahí, en frente de ella.

-¡Ah, Sirius! ¡Que susto me has dado!-dijo Bridget con voz sorprendida.

-Mmm… lo siento. Es que… hace diez minutos que nos dijiste que ibas al baño y estábamos un poco preocupados.

-Eh… ya, pero… me entretuve en el camino-dijo Bridget a Sirius avergonzada de haberles mentido-. En realidad no fui al baño -se quedaron unos segundos mirando el uno para el otro.

Bridget no sabía que decir, pero se acordó en que Sirius le apoyara en el tema de Lily y James. Entonces quiso darle las gracias.

-Eh… Gracias por lo de antes- como miró que Sirius le miraba con cara desconcertada, le explicó- Me refiero respecto a lo de Lily y James.

-¡Ah…, eso, no es nada. La verdad es que creía que tenías razón, Lily se estaba cabreando un poquillo. Ya se que James no tiene nada que hacer con ella porque sería difícil que Lily se enamorara de él. Pero… no quería que lo estropeara más, es mi mejor amigo.

-Te entiendo, yo haría lo mismo. Pensándolo bien, Lily y James hacen buena pareja. Son tal para cual.

-Tienes razón, Bridge. Bueno, que, ¿vamos para dentro?- preguntó Sirius esperando a que Bridget respondiera.

-Ve tú, si quieres. Yo prefiero quedarme aquí un poco más. Serán muchas horas aún sentados.

-La verdad es que yo no tengo muchas ganas de ir. Allí dentro me aburro. Si no te importa, te acompaño.

-Claro que no me importa- dijo Bridget un poco roja.

-¿De verdad, no te molesto?- preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

-Claro que no, ¿por qué me iba a importar?

-Porque… al resto de las chicas, creo que no les caigo muy bien. Contigo, sin embargo es diferente, eres muy amable conmigo- dijo Sirius con ternura.

A Bridget, el corazón le iba a salir del sitio. En el fondo llegaba a ser tan dulce… Desvió la mirada de Sirius, estaba tan roja como un tomate.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Bridge?

-Si… ¿Por qué?- dijo ella extrañada.

-Es que… estás muy roja. Pero… ¿segura que estás bien?- preguntó Sirius un poco preocupado.

Bridget, por esto, se puso más roja aún.

-Si… es que… tengo mucho calor. Eh… no es nada más, no te preocupes.

-Bueno… si tu lo dices…- dijo Sirius con cara, aún, de preocupación.

¿Es que no se da cuenta? pensaba Bridget. Se nota a siete mil quilómetros y él no se da cuenta. Menos mal que el pasillo está vacío. ¿Cuándo me atreveré a contárselo? Le doy a Eli un consejo cuando ni yo lo cumplo. Me da mucho miedo a que se marche corriendo. Bueno, ahora no pienses más en esto. Ya tendrás tiempo en todo el año . Acabó pensando Bridget.

-Bueno, ¿qué te apetece hacer?- preguntó Sirius como un auténtico caballero-. Aunque mucho no se pueda hacer.

-¿Damos una vuelta?- preguntó Bridget.

-Bueno, si no queda más remedio. ¡Es broma! Venga, vamos.

-Jejeje… No deseo encontrarme con Severus.

-Tranquila, Quejicus no te hará nada estando a mi lado- dijo Sirius para darle ánimos a Bridget.

-Jejeje… Es malísimo conmigo. Me llama seguido "Sangre Sucia" al igual que a Lily- exclamó Bridget tristemente.

-Ahora en serio Bridge, mientras esté yo delante que no se atreva a meterse contigo. Si pasa algo dímelo, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo seriamente Sirius.

-Claro, te lo diré. ¿Sabes una cosa Sirius?

-¿Qué?- dijo Sirius con curiosidad.

-Me caes muy bien. Venga, ahora, ¿vamos a dar esa vuelta?- preguntó Bridget con impaciencia.

-A mi también me caes muy bien. Pero venga, vamos.

Cuando iban a empezar a caminar, salieron un chico y una chica de un compartimiento. Eran Remus y Lily.

-Hola, ¿pero, qué hacéis aquí? Venga vamos a junto ellos- dijo Remus sonriendo.

-Bueno, el paseo quedará aplazado para otro día- le dijo Sirius a Bridget en el oído.

Bridget asintió con la cabeza.

-Me aseguraré de ello- volvió a decir Sirius-. En Hogwarts, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, claro que si. Una tarde después de algún entrenamiento de quidditch- Bridget sonrió. Sirius aún era mejor de lo que esperaba. Cada vez le gustaba más.

**_Nota de la autora: _este capítulo se lo dedico a todas aquellas personas que estais siguiendo mi ff, aunque seais pocas, pero gracias. Y también se lo dedico más aun a las personas que me dejan rr. Por favor, dejarme más que tengo poquillos. Bueno gracias a todo el mundo y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Amor en el vagón y risas a mogollón

Cap. 5 Amor en el vagón y risas a mogollón.

Cuando entraron en el compartimiento, los cuatro que ya estaban dentro empezaron a hacer preguntas:

-¿Dónde os habíais metido?- Eli fue la primera.

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?- siguió Emma antes de que les diese tiempo a responder.

-¿Qué os han dicho en la reunión?- otra pregunta, esta vez de James que no parecía hacer caso a que Bridget y Sirius habían estado fuera tanto tiempo como Lily y Remus.

Bridget se quedó pensando en cómo contestar a las preguntas de Emma y Eli. Sirius se le adelantó a hablar, y lo hizo con mucha naturalidad:

-Hemos estado estirando las piernas y ellos dos han estado en la reunión todo este tiempo- informó él señalando con la cabeza a Remus y Lily.

-Allí nos han dicho lo mismo de siempre: al salir del tren hay que acompañar a los de primer año hasta el lago; ser responsables; seguir las leyes al pie de la letra…- cuando Remus dijo esto último, James y Sirius se empezaron a reír.

-¿Estás seguro de que lo podrás cumplir, Remus?- preguntó James todavía riéndose a carcajadas.

Remus sonrió e hizo una mueca. Ninguna de las chicas entendía nada. Cuando James y Sirius por fin acabaran de reír, Peter empezó. Esto provocó que los tres se empezaran a reír con más fuerza aún.

-Jejeje… lo acabo de coger, jejeje… ahora- dijo Peter.

-¿Se puede saber de que diablos os reís?- preguntó Lily algo exasperada. Pero antes de que alguien pudiera contestar dijo:

-Mejor no quiero saberlo.

-Eso, mejor no quieras saberlo, Lils- contestó Remus.

-Interesante… ahora me muero de curiosidad- dijo Bridget a punto de echarse a reír ella también. Claro, hasta que Lily la miró con cara de asesina.

Cuando cesaron las risas, el compartimiento se abrió.

Era una señora, tenía el aspecto de ser muy mayor, a Lily y a Bridget le caía muy bien. Tenía el pelo canoso y tenía las cejas del mismo color. Tenía muchas arrugas, debía de tener unos ochenta años. Pero ella era muy simpática y en todos los viajes pasaba por donde estaban ellas especialmente.

-¡Hola chicas! ¡Por fin os encuentro!- dijo ella con una sonrisa muy alegre.

-¡Hola señora Thonks! ¿Qué tal está?- saludó Bridget animadamente.

-Lo mismo digo, ¿cómo está?- preguntó Lily.

-Oh, genial, genial. Muchas gracias por preguntar, mis niñas. Y vosotras, ¿qué tal el verano?- dijo la señora Thonks amablemente y muy contenta.

-Las dos muy bien, ¿a que sí Lily?- dijo Bridget.

-Claro, claro que fue bueno el verano, aunque algo aburrido al acabar tan rápidos los deberes.

-Jajaja que adorables sois, ojalá todo el mundo fuese como vosotras. Ahora acabo de pasar por un vagón por el que casi me roban el carrito y me tiran al suelo- dijo ella con la cabeza gacha.

-¿A que adivino quiénes eran?- dijo James hablando por primera vez desde que entrara la señora Thonks-. Fue Malfoy y su pandilla, ¿a que si?

-Ese tal Malfoy no será un chico rubio, ¿no?- dijo preocupada.

-Sin dudarlo, es él- intervino Sirius.

-Bueno chiquillos, ha sido un placer hablar con vosotros, pero tengo que recorrer todo el tren antes de que lleguemos a Hogwarts. Así que, ¿queréis algo del carrito?-dijo ella lamentando el tenerse que ir.

-Claro, danos… espera, déjeme calcular- James pensó un poco y luego-. Ya está, ¿podría darnos: seis ranas de chocolate, un paquete de grageas y una docena y media de calderos?- preguntó James.

-Jovencito, claro que puedo hacerlo, pero tú ¿puedes pagar todo eso?- preguntó la señora Thonks con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro, ¿por qué te crees que voy con él en el tren?- preguntó Remus riéndose.

Todos se empezaron a reír, después James lo miro con cara de sorprendido.

-Y yo que pensaba que era porque eras mi amigo…- James se seguía riendo.

-Ah, ¿si? Pues que ignorante eres entonces, ¿no? Jajaja…- siguió Sirius.

-Que graciosos sois, muchachos. Este compartimiento será mi favorito. Pena que para el año ya no vengáis.

-Ya, nosotros también lo sentimos- dijo Eli.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, venirme a visitar algún día ¿entendido? Bueno, tomad esto, os lo cobro todo a solo un galeón. Os hago una rebajita por la compañía que me hacéis- dijo la señora Thonks dándole a James todo.

-Adiós y gracias, señora Thonks- dijo James muy agradecido.

-Adiós chicos- se acercó al oído de Lily-. Es un chico muy agradable- Lily se sorprendió, había señalado a James con la cabeza-. Debes darle una oportunidad.

-¿Por qué me dice eso a mi? No me gusta- respondió sin entender nada.

-Con el tiempo lo entenderás- contestó, en cuanto dijo esto, se marchó.

Cuando se cerró la puerta del compartimento, Bridget miró a Lily con cara de curiosidad. Cuando Lily la miró, negó con la cabeza como diciendo "Aquí no ha pasado nada".

Bridget se fijó en una cosa, Eli estaba demasiado callada ese día, era demasiado extraño, solía hablar mucho más. Sabía en que estaba pensando pero no dijo nada.

Como todos quedaran en un silencio absoluto, no lo pudo soportar más y terminó hablando:

-Hace un poco de calor, ¿no?- tenía la esperanza de que alguien le contestara.

-Si, buff…- contestó Eli mientras se abanicaba con la mano.

-Si, pero… Eli, cariño el asa del sujetador no tiene la culpa- dijo Lily con tono bromista.

Eli miró sus hombros, el asa estaba caída. Todos la miraban. Sirius y James con descaro, Peter intentando imitarlos, pero Remus, lo de Remus era… diferente. Él hacía como si no mirara nada pero en realidad él también miraba de reojo. Eli se puso muy roja, como no se había puesto en su vida y rápidamente se subió el asa.

Bridget quiso cambiar de conversación para que Eli estuviese tranquila.

-James, ¿cómo vamos a hacer en el equipo este año? Creo que nos falten tres personas, ¿no?

Eli miró para Bridget y con una sonrisa le dio las gracias moviendo los labios.

-Si, exacto, nos faltan tres- exclamó James.

-Nos faltan dos cazadores- habló Eli por primera vez desde el imprevisto-. Necesitaré ayuda, yo sola no podré con todos.

-Y yo necesito otro golpeador que me ayude- siguió Bridget-. Tom era buenísimo el año pasado, pena que se haya ido, ¿no?

-Bueno, Lily, Remus, ¿por qué no os animáis?- preguntó Sirius esperanzado.

-¿Yo? ¿Jugando al quidditch? ¡Ni lo sueñes!- exclamó Lily.

-Pues yo tampoco me apunto. Ya sabéis que el quidditch a mi no me gusta, ¿me imagináis a mi montando en una escoba, otra vez?-declaró Remus.

-Pues la verdad es que no- declaró Sirius.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó James mirando para Lily-. Así podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos.

-Pues por eso mismo, Potter. No me apetece verte todos los días en las clases y aun por encima tendría que aguantarte en mis tiempos libres en los entrenamientos- intentó decir Lily con tranquilidad.

El tiempo pasó hablando de quidditch. Eran las ocho de la tarde y todos estaban durmiendo excepto Remus y Bridget.

Bridget era incapaz de dormir cuando era de día y se preguntaba si a Remus le pasaría lo mismo.

-Remus- le llamó ella.

-¿Hhmm?

-¿No eres capaz de dormir?- le preguntó al chico.

-No, cuando es de día no, y si aun por encima estoy viajando aun menos. En general, no me gusta dormir, así que ahora no sería capaz de dormirme ni con una poción.

-Jajaja… A mi me pasa lo mismo.

Los dos se callaron. De repente Eli, se movió. Cuando ocurrió esto, acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de Remus. Éste, automáticamente se puso rojo. Bridge se fijó primero en uno y después en el otro. Sonrió al ver a su amiga tan contenta en sus sueños. Pero le hizo aun mas gracia ver lo rojo que estaba Remus. Remus miraba para Eli, tenía cara de estar asustado, pero por otra parte también parecía gustarle aquello.

-Venga, Remus. Que se note que eres un Merodeador. ¡Aprovéchate y estírate!- exclamó Bridge mirando a Remus con cara entusiasta. Con esto, él aun se puso más rojo.

Remus se puso algo rígido intentando no despertarla. Pero era tarde. Eli se despertó segundos después. Ella se notaba algo cómoda, demasiado como para estar en el tren. Miró hacia su lado izquierdo y notó que estaba apoyada sobre alguien. Levantó poco a poco la cabeza con miedo a ver sobre quien estaba apoyada. Estaba sobre el hombro de Remus. Sacó rápidamente la cabeza de su hombro y a continuación se puso aun más roja que Remus.

-Lo… lo siento, Remus. Lo siento mucho.

-No, no te disculpes. No… no pasa nada.

Bridge los miraba a los dos con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Están hechos el uno para el otro pensó.


	6. EL BANQUETE

**Hola! Ya estoy aqui de nuevo! Jajajaj, bueno, ya se que mi ff no os gusta pero... soy mu cabezota jajaja. Por favor, dejarme aunque sea rr para criticarme o lo que sea jajaja pero no os paseis mucho porque yo... yo... hago todo lo que puedo jajaja. Bueno, decirme lo que querais, incluso q me vais a tirar un huevo jajaja. Pero por favor, decidme algo jajajaj.**

**EL BANQUETE**

Remus se puso algo rígido intentando no despertarla. Pero era tarde. Eli se despertó segundos después. Ella se notaba algo cómoda, demasiado como para estar en el tren. Miró hacia su lado izquierdo y notó que estaba apoyada sobre alguien. Levantó poco a poco la cabeza con miedo a ver sobre quien estaba apoyada. Estaba sobre el hombro de Remus. Sacó rápidamente la cabeza de su hombro y a continuación se puso aun más roja que Remus.

-Lo… lo siento, Remus. Lo siento mucho.

-No, no te disculpes. No… no pasa nada.

Bridge los miraba a los dos con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Están hechos el uno para el otro>> pensó.

Cuando todos se despertaron, más bien los despertaron, eran las nueve de la noche. Estaban a punto de llegar a Hogwarts.

-¡Eh¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Lily impaciente-. ¿Por qué no nos habéis despertado antes?- Volvió a decir algo molesta.

-Son las nueve- respondió Eli-. Estamos a punto de llegar. Será mejor vestirnos, llegaremos en más o menos diez minutos.

-¡Si¡Es tardísimo!- gritó Lily perdiendo los nervios.

-Tranquila, Lily, nos dará tiempo, solamente hay que vestirse los uniformes- la intentó tranquilizar Remus.

-Ehh… chicos… ¿os importaría dejarnos solas?- preguntó Bridget.

-¡Claro¿Cómo no?- dijo Sirius-. Vamos chicos, nosotros también tenemos que vestirnos.

Los chicos salieron del compartimiento, James y Peter rechistando, pero Remus y Sirius, algo raro en este último, iba sin quejarse. Entonces las chicas se empezaron a cambiar.

-¿Por qué les has mandado salir, Bridge?- preguntó Emma sin entender.

-Emma¿lo dices en serio?- preguntó Bridge, Emma asintió con la cabeza-. Pues¿qué quieres que te diga? A ti no te importará que te miren cambiándote porque eres: guapa, rubia y aun por encima de ojos azules, pero creo que al resto de nosotras, no nos gusta que nos miren sin ropa. ¿No es eso cierto, chicas?

-¡Claro¿En qué diablos estás pensando, Emma?- contestó Lily aun atónita por la pregunta que Emma le había hecho a Bridge.

-Tenéis razón¿en qué estaré pensando? No me gustaría que me viesen así- Emma pareció comprender.

Menos mal que lo comprendes, Emma- exclamó Eli sonriendo. Estaba a punto de echarse a reír a carcajadas pero hizo todo lo posible por aguantar.

Si, claro que tenéis razón- cada vez se convencía más-. ¿A quién le gustaría yo si me viesen con estos pelos? Chicas, estoy súper despeinada, no podría estar delante de ellos.

Eli no pudo aguantar más la risa. Pero no solo fue ella, si no que fueron todas. Emma había puesto voz de pija y aun por encima aquello.

-¿De qué os reís?- preguntó Emma sin entender nada. Aquello no fuera una broma, era en serio.

-Cariño¿de qué nos vamos a reír? De las tonterías que dices a veces- explicó Lily.

Cuando terminaron de cambiarse, mandaron a Bridge a buscar a los chicos en el compartimiento contiguo.

-Chicos, ya estamos preparadas. Ahora podéis pasar.

-¿Ya estáis todas listas?- preguntó James con un tono disgustado.

-Si, bueno, excepto Emma- la sonrisa de James se reflejó, al ver la reacción de James, Bridge rectificó rápido-. Que se está peinando porque no quiere que nadie la vea despeinada.

La chica les hizo una señal con el brazo indicándoles el camino y James, Peter y Remus entraron delante de ella. Sirius miró un momento a Bridge de arriba abajo y susurro algo. Bridge lo miró y preguntó:

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada, cosas mías- dijo Sirius con su sonrisa, su sonrisa matadora-. ¿Te ha dicho alguien lo bien que te queda esa túnica? El color negro te sienta de maravilla- añadió después provocando que Bridge se pusiera roja de nuevo en todo ese día.

-Gracias- susurró ella-. A ti también te sienta bien- dijo ella con tono amable.

-Pena que no me sienta tan bien como a ti- susurró él-. Bueno, pasa tú, que creo que ya nos van a empezar a echar de menos- dijo, ahora en tono normal.

-Eso es problema de ellos, no nuestro- dijo Bridge sonriendo, después entró en el compartimiento notando como Sirius no le quitaba ojo de encima. Se sentó en su sitio con la sensación de que Sirius le había estado mirando el culo.

-El tren se está parando- dijo Remus cinco minutos después. Se levantó e hizo una señal a Lily para que le imitara-. Tenemos que irnos ya¿no?

-Si, claro, vayámonos. Ya llegamos tarde- Lily se levantó como una bengala.

Todos empezaron a coger sus equipajes para poder salir y coger la carroza guardando sitio a Remus y Lily. El carruaje les llevaría a Hogwarts.

Cuando salieron del tren, escucharon a Lily y a Remus llamando por los de primer año. Bridge fue en busca de un carruaje y en cuanto lo encontró, llamó al resto para que nadie se la quitara. Pero ya era tarde, Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape se acercaron con la pandilla de Lucius.

-"Sangre Sucia", quita tus manos asquerosas de mi carruaje.

-Ni lo sueñes Malfoy-. Sirius había llegado primero hasta ellos.

-¡Ohh! Ahí viene el guardaespaldas de la "Sangre Sucia"- dijo Severus y todos se rieron. Snape se sentía orgulloso de lo que acababa de decir.

-Quejicus, tú métete en tus asuntos que esto no va contigo- dijo James a continuación.

-¡Hay¡Que miedo me das!- dijo Snape con voz irritante y sarcástica. Pero aún así, Bridge le notó algo de miedo en los ojos.

-¡Eh, chicos! Dejarlos que se marchen con esa carraca. Aquí hay uno más amplio- gritó Eli para que todos le oyeran.

-Pues entonces ese es el nuestro. Vosotros os quedareis con esa cosa- dijo Lucius-. Venga, chicos, vamos.

Todos se fueron detrás de él. Eli fue corriendo hasta ellos. Lily y Remus iban caminando tranquilamente hacia allí.

-Corred- gritó Eli. Estos hicieron caso y fueron corriendo hacia el carruaje.

Montaron en ella y observaron riéndose como Lucius y sus amigos, se quedaban allí, plantados porque Eli les había tendido una trampa y ese carruaje ya estaba lleno. Todos, dentro, se empezaron a reír recordando todo lo que había pasado.

-Esa ha sido una buena, Eli. Aunque nosotros nos la hubiéramos arreglarlo sin necesidad de nada de eso- dijo James haciéndose el importante.

-Si, no lo pongo en duda. Pero no llegaríais a Hogwarts y ya nos quitarían cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor- dijo Eli riéndose.

El carruaje se empezó a mover y a dirigirse hacia Hogwarts. El camino fue bastante tranquilo. Todos iban callados. James, como no, observaba a Lily con atención. A Lily le molestaba mucho que James le estuviera mirando, pero aun así, prefirió no decir nada para no terminar a mal con él.

Solo estuvieron un poquillo más de quince minutos en la carroza y llegaron a Hogwarts en silencio y tranquilos.

-Bueno, ya llegamos¿nos vamos?- dijo Sirius impaciente por salir a estirar las piernas.

James pareció despertar de un sueño profundo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Si, vamos- murmuró él.

Los chicos bajaron rápidamente. Cuando fue a bajar Lily, James extendió la mano para ayudarla a salir pero ella lo rechazó. Cuando Eli también iba a bajar, Remus, imitó a James, pero este algo vergonzoso. Pero Eli, no hizo lo mismo que Lily, sino lo contrario. Le cogió la mano y bajó con cuidado. Bridge desmontó en seguida en cuanto Eli salió. Pero Sirius se acercó y la dirigió otra vez hacia la carroza. Con cuidado la cogió y la subió en ella.

-Ahora me toca a mi. Me da igual que hagas como Lily a James, pero tengo que intentarlo- dijo Sirius a puntito de reírse pero intentando estar serio.

Sirius hizo una especie de reverencia con su mano y se la extendió. Al principio, Bridge hizo como si dudara un poco. Pero cuando Sirius puso cara de perrito abandonado y señaló con su cabeza la mano, Bridge sonrió y con cuidado cogió su mano e imitando a Eli salió del carruaje.

Sirius y Bridge se habían quedado atrás porque los demás no se habían dado cuenta. Fueron todo el camino hasta las escaleras del castillo riéndose. Pero antes de entrar, Lucius los alcanzó y primero miró con cara sorprendida a la pareja, pero después, dijo:

-Dile a tu amiguita que por esa jugarreta que nos ha jugado, la pagará muy cara.

-Tócale un pelo a mi amiga y el que tendrá problemillas este año, serás tu- Bridge salió en defensa de su amiga.

-Ya veremos. Haber quién tiene un accidente este año "Sangre Sucia"- dijo Malfoy en tono amenazador.

-Hijo de…- gritó Sirius-. Cálmate Sirius, no te pongas de los nervios ya el primer día- murmuró para que solo el se pudiera oír-. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así? Como te oiga volver oírte hablarle así y llamarle eso, te las verás conmigo. Igual que si le tocas¿me has oído?- dijo intentando no ponerse de los nervios.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (DCAO) estaba allí presente. Además también era el jefe de la casa de Slytherin. Había acudido al oír los gritos de Sirius.

-Nada profesor. No pasa nada. No te preocupes. Nosotros ya nos íbamos. ¿A que sí, Sirius?- dijo Bridge aun algo asustada por lo que había pasado.

-Ehh… ¡Si, nos íbamos!- dijo Sirius con una cara de odio que dirigió mas bien hacia Malfoy y después dio media vuelta.

Anduvieron callados hasta entrar en el colegio. Después, Bridge, pudo pronunciar su primera palabra.

-¿Sirius?

-¿Uhm?- preguntó él esperando a que le dijera lo que le tuviera que decir.

-Gracias- dijo ella algo avergonzada.

-¿Gracias¿Por eso?- preguntó él sorprendido-. Ya te lo había prometido en el tren¿no? Solo estoy cumpliendo mi promesa- Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Ya pero… como te escuchara Horace…

-Mira, me da igual. Si me escuchara mejor. Entonces se daría cuenta de que nadie se tiene que meter contigo- dijo Sirius con tono de malas pulgas-. Bridge, Malfoy te amenazó. No sólo se merecía el echarle una bronca, si no que algo más.

-Pero…- a Bridge se le escapó una lágrima.

-¿Qué, qué pasa?- Sirius se paró en seco. No le gustaba verla llorar.

-Bueno… es que estoy algo asustada- otra lágrima calló y se perdió en su túnica negra. Bridge se abrazo a Sirius. Este también la abrazó.

- ¿Y por eso lloras? Bridge, tienes que ser fuerte. Tu sabes que no te hará daño, no te preocupes. Si yo puedo evitarlo, no te hará ni un poquillo. No te tocará un pelo.

-¿Y si no puedes?- preguntó ella algo desolada. Pero el que Sirius la abrazara le reconfortaba. Se sentía mejor.

-¿Qué?

-¿Y si no puedes evitarlo?

-Lo haré, no te preocupes. No es muy difícil. Solo tienes que estar veinticuatro horas día pegada a mi. Pero dime¿lloras solo por eso?- preguntó él esperándose oír esa respuesta.

-No, no del todo. Es que… me noto algo desplazada. No me he acostumbrado del todo a que me llamen "Sangre Sucia".

-Me lo imaginaba. Bridge, por eso no te preocupes. No va a suceder nada. Te lo prometo. Además, nos vengaremos en el partido de quidditch- dijo Sirius apartándose de ella (aunque lamentándolo mucho) y secándole las lágrimas-. Menos mal que no llevas rimel. Así no se te nota que has estado llorando.

-Jajaja… Si no encontramos buenos jugadores, dudo que podamos vengarnos.

-Boh… no le veas el lado malo. Además, entre: James, Eli, tu y yo, seguro que ya ganábamos a todos. Pero James es bueno con su trabajo. Encontrará a los perfectos jugadores, no te preocupes- dijo Sirius riendo.

¡Es verdad! James es nuestro nuevo capitán- dijo Bridge animándose un poquillo-. Tengo que darte las gracias, Sirius.

-¿Otra vez? Tu chiquilla no paras de dármelas- dijo Sirius en un tono gracioso mientras Bridge se reía. Tenía razón, en todo ese día, ya le había pedido sobre unas tres veces las gracias-. ¿Y esta vez a que debo ese placer?

-Por hacerme sentir bien. Por hacerme reír. Por ayudarme. Por portarte tan bien conmigo. Simplemente, por ser mi amigo- dijo Bridge sonriendo y diciendo todo esto con un tono de vergüenza en su voz. Esta vez fue Sirius el colorado.

-Gracias a ti guapa. La que te portas bien conmigo eres tú. Eres la única chica que me habla así, con toda esa sinceridad. Las demás o me odian o solo me quieren por interés, para ser populares.

Bridge se quedó mirando fijamente para él. Ojalá fuese con toda la sinceridad del mundo>> pensó. Se acercó un poquito más a él. Oía sus latidos del corazón. Pero de repente, se lo pensó mejor. A él, ella no le gustaba. Así que si lo besaba, no volverían a tener esas conversaciones; y él no la volvería a… abrazar.

Bridge paró en seco. El la abrazó. Bridge en esos momentos ya era feliz, así que no lo estropearía. También le abrazó.

-Así que… gracias por todo- los dos se separaron. Entrarían en ese momento en el gran comedor, estaba en frente. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que estaban allí, los dos juntos. Lily le había guardado un sitio a su lado. Igual que James a Sirius. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado, Eli preguntó:

-¿Pero dónde os metéis vosotros dos "juntos" últimamente?- donde recalcó la palabra juntos más que ninguna otra.

-Nos encontramos con el mismísimo Malfoy- dijo Sirius poniendo cara de temor. Después se rió e hizo una mueca.

-¡Ah¿Os dio mucho la lata?- preguntó James y después un poco más ofendido dijo-. ¿Y por qué no me avisasteis?

-Tal vez… ¿Porque ya estabas dentro?- dijo Sirius pensando irónicamente.

-¡Ah! Tal vez sea eso.

-Bueno, ya está todo arreglado con él- siguió diciendo Sirius.

B

ridge, no entendía como Sirius, normalmente presumido, no les había dicho nada de lo que había pasado. No les había dicho como Bridge llorara abrazada a él. Aun así ella tampoco dijo nada y se quedó mirando para él. Su expresión era entre extrañeza y agradecida. Él miro para ella como diciendo¿Qué pasa?>>. Ella, negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

Cuando James se dio cuenta de que estaba enfrente de Bridge, en vez de Lily, le pidió a Sirius que le se sentara donde estaba él para cambiarse de sitio. Así que cuando Lily se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, dio un gran suspiro. Todos menos Lily y James se rieron.

Sirius miró hacia la mesa de profesores. Cuando Bridge miró para él, se dio cuenta de que aun no había echado un vistazo a los profesores.

En la mesa estaban los mismos profesores del año anterior. Dumbledore, estaba sentado en el centro de la mesa y hablaba animadamente con la: jefa de Gryffindor, subdirectora de Hogwarts y profesora de transformaciones, McGonagall. A su lado, estaba el jefe de la casa de Slytherin y profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Horace. Horace, un hombre al que le parecía muy raro que Lily fuese tan lista siendo de familia muggle. Al otro lado de Dumbledore, estaba el jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw, Flitwick, un hombre muy bajito que daba clases de encantamientos. Las alumnas favoritas de este eran: Lily, Eli y Bridge, puesto que eran las mejores en esta clase. La profesora Margaret Sanders enseñaba herbología. Después también estaban sentados en la mesa: la profesora de adivinación, la de Aritmomancia, el de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, el señor Binns de Historia de la Magia…

Todos hablaban animadamente entre ellos. McGonagall se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor porque la habían avisado que los de primer año ya habían llegado.

-A ver si veo a mi primo- dijo un James sonriente-. Empieza Hogwarts este año¿sabéis?

¿Sí? Que bien¿no? Reza para que no lo pongan en Slytherin. En cualquier casa excepto esa, estaría genial- dijo Eli a James encantada.

-¿Cómo es él¿Se parece a ti?- preguntó Bridge.

-No mucho, la verdad. Estudia mucho más que yo. Creo que lo escogerán para Ravenclaw. ¡Oye!- exclamó de repente.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sirius asustado.

-¡No nos hemos dado cuenta!- siguió James-. ¿Cómo nos hemos podido olvidar¡Que cabeza tenemos!

-¡Qué pasa?- dijo Lily exasperada-.¡Dilo de una vez!

-¿No echáis de menos a nadie?- dijo James dándose un golpe en la cabeza con su mano. Todos negaron con la cabeza.

De golpe se abrió la puerta del Gran Comedor.

-¡Emma!- exclamó Lily.

-¡Peter!- esta vez fue Sirius quien lo dijo-. ¿Cómo nos habíamos olvidado de ellos?

-Gracias por habernos esperado¿eh?- dijo Peter sarcásticamente mientras se sentaba a un lado de Remus. Emma se sentó entre Bridge y Lily. Así que ahora Bridge estaba sentada delante de uno de quinto curso.

-Mmm… lo siento. Ya notaba yo que nos habíamos dejado algo atrás- se disculpó Bridge- ¡No me lo puedo creer.

-Creo que digo en voz de todos nosotros que lo sentimos mucho- pronunció James.

-¿Dónde vinisteis?- preguntó Sirius con curiosidad.

-¡No os lo vais a creer, chicas!- dijo Emma por primera vez-. ¡Nos dejaron ir en barco con los de primero!

Dumbledore se levantó, llamó la atención con un "Ejem, ejem" y todo el mundo se sentó y cesaron los murmullos.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts un nuevo año. Ya se que normalmente no hablo antes que el Sobrero pero me gustaría deciros a todos que los tratéis como a vuestros amigos. Ayudadles y dadles apoyo en todos los sentidos. A los prefectos me imagino que no tengo que deciros nada, ya sabéis todas las normas. Después ya hablaré con más detalle. Bueno, pues dicho todo esto¡QUE ENTREN LOS DE PRIMERO!- gritó Dumbledore.

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y entró la profesora McGonagall seguida por los nuevos alumnos que irían para primero. Todos los alumnos y profesores dieron un fuerte aplauso a los que acababan de llegar. Éstos tenían cara de estar muy asustados.

-¡Mirad, mirad, aquel de allí es mi primo! El que está entre el pelirrojo y el de pelo castaño muy oscuro.

-¿El de gafas?- preguntó Eli con curiosidad.

-Si, ese mismo. Físicamente se parece a mi de pequeño- dijo James orgulloso de si mismo. Estaba muy eufórico.

Todos se rieron excepto Lily que susurró:

-Oh, no… otro igual a Potter no, por favor.

La profesora McGonagall tosió para llamar la atención de sus alumnos.

-Quiero informar a los de primer año, que "El Sombrero Seleccionador" os dirá en que casa estáis cada uno de vosotros. Cuando diga vuestro nombre os sentareis en el taburete y os colocareis el sombrero. Cuando os diga vuestra casa, iréis a sentaros a la mesa de vuestra respectiva casa.

La profesora McGonagall puso un sombrero en el taburete entre la mesa de los profesores y las mesas de los alumnos. El sombrero empezó a cantar. Los de primer años ya estaban algo asustados pero con esto aun se asustaron más. El resto de los alumnos ya estaban acostumbrados. Algunos de los alumnos nuevos dieron un grito ahogado.

Cuando el sombrero terminó la canción, todos aplaudieron. La canción contaba una historia, la historia de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts. McGonagall se volvió a levantar. Tenía una lista en la mano.

-Ahora diré los nombres. El primero es: Seet Woods, Jessica.

Una chica morena andó poco a poco por culpa de su miedo. Temblaba ligeramente. Sacó el sombrero del taburete y se sentó. Se lo colocó en la cabeza y tardó un poco pero finalmente el sombrero gritó:

-¡Gryffindor!

La mesa de Gryffindor estalló en un fuerte aplauso. Jessica se quitó el sombrero y con una gran sonrisa se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Mientras la profesora McGonagall ya llamaba a un chico llamado Clooney Grint, Mathew, que sería elegido para Hufflepuff. Jessica se había sentado en la esquina al lado de Eli.

-Hola, tu eres Jessica¿verdad? Yo soy Eli. Y estos de aquí son todos mis amigos.

-Hola.

-Hola Jessica, yo soy Lily Evans, pero puedes llamarme Lily. Soy la prefecta de Gryffindor y este es Remus Lupin otro de los prefectos.

-Hola¿qué tal?- preguntó amablemente Remus.

-Bien, gracias- dijo ella algo vergonzosa.

-Perdónalos por ser tan maleducados y que no nos presentaran, pero nosotros somos: esta de mi lado, Emma. El que está al lado de Remus es Peter. Que el de su lado es James Potter. Este que esté en frente de Emma, uno de los más feos de Hogwarts- cuando dijo esto le echó la lengua y el se rió.

-Soy Sirius Black. Esta chica tan simpática que me presenta como feo se llama Bridget Roggers- dijo Sirius riéndose.

-Por favor, llámame Bridge.

Jessica se rió.

-Por favor a mi llamarme Jess. Todos mis amigos me llamaban así. Le echaré mucho de menos¿sabéis?- dijo ella poniéndose seria y algo triste.

Mientras decían esto, ya habían escogido a dos personas más. Douncan Abott, Mariah que se fue para Slytherin y Everett Clifford, Rachel que se fue a Hufflepuff.

-Si, te entendemos, nosotros ya llevamos siete años aquí y este es el último. Pero… tu eres de familia muggle¿no?- preguntó Bridge adivinando la respuesta.

-Si, lo soy. ¿Cómo lo sabías?- preguntó Jess.

-Lily y yo también lo somos, se nota.

-Graffman Jackman, Eduard.

Se colocó el sombrero.

-Ravenclaw- gritó el sombrero. Aplausos otra vez.

Ellos no hacían caso, charlaban con Jess animadamente. Aunque fuera algo pequeña les caía muy bien.

No se dieron cuenta hasta que iban yendo para la mesa de Gryffindor un tal David, Leah, Heleanor, Daniel.

Cuando la profesora McGonagall dijo Potter Jonson, Albert todos los alumnos prestaron más atención. Todos conocían a James, sabían que era un familiar de él.

Este no parecía estar asustado ni nada. Simplemente se puso el sombrero y espero a la respuesta del sombrero.

-¡RAVENCLAW!

-¿Veis¡Lo sabía¡Os lo dije! Fue para Ravenclaw. Después os lo presentaré. Es algo muermo, estudia demasiado.

-Entonces lo querré conocer. Seguro que es un encanto, no como tu- dijo Lily con malicia. James la miró desilusionado.

-Veo que sois amigos, pero no veo el cariño que os tenéis. Primero Bridge te llama feo- dijo dirigiéndose a Sirius.

-¡Oye! Eso era una broma. No lo decía en serio. Es muy buen amigo- dijo Bridge a la defensiva.

-Veo que entonces me estas llamando guapo. Bueno… pues entonces ya puedo estar tranquilo. Si tú dices que lo soy lo seré- dijo Sirius riéndose.

-No te eches flores caperucita. Que eres demasiado creído. No te fíes mucho de él. Que sepas que es uno de los más populares del colegio. De ellos nunca te puedes fiar. Los merodeadores son tramposos y mentirosos, excepto Remus.

-¡Ehh!- dijeron James, Sirius y Peter.

-Gracias Eli- dijo Remus sonriente.

Todos se rieron, incluso los aludidos. Después terminó la ceremonia con Vicent Sanders, Eric. Que el sombrero lo puso en Slytherin. Al final, cada casa acabó con ocho personas más o menos cada una.

**Bueno, creo que este es hasta ahora el capitulo mas largo, si algo se ve mal o algo por el estilo, perdonarme.**

**Bueno, este capítulo se lo he de dedicar como no a mis Merodeadoras y a ti, mi felina y querida Effie¡Soys las mejores! Bueno, ahora las nombro a todas: Lils, Eli, Tibbs, Effie y tmb sería para mi misma, Bridget. Os quiero muxo a todas!**

**Bueno, tmb se lo quiero dedicar a Itzi, que solo he hablado una vez con ella pero me cae estupendamente, para ti tmb Itzi! Tkm mi niña!**

**Bueno, espero q os haya gustado el capitulo. Muchos besos a todos:**

**Bridget Roggers**


	7. A fuego lento contigo

Hola de nuevo a todos! De verdad, lo siento por siempre tardar tanto en publicar, pero… es q no se… creo q a nadie le gusta mi fic… y estoy pensando en dejar de escribir como la cosa me siga tan mal… Bueno… pero mientras tanto… aquí va mi nuevo capítulo, espero q os guste.

A FUEGO LENTO… CONTIGO…

Los nuevos de Gryffindor hablaban entre ellos. Ya no estaban asustados como antes. Lily se había presentado a todos diciendo que ella era la prefecta de Gryffindor. También presentaba a Remus.

James miró hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, su primo miraba hacia allí. James lo saludó. Todos miraron hacia allí, lo que hacía James era como… sagrado. En cuanto vieron a quién saludaba todos se volvieron a girar. No era a ellos así que nada.

-¡Eh! ¿Puedes venir un momento?- le preguntó James levantando la voz para que le pudiera oír. Su primo se levantó y se dirigió hacia allí.

-Mirad, este es mi primo. Se llama Albert. Albert, estos son mis amigos- presentó James a sus amigos.

-A Sirius ya lo conocía. Va mucho por tu casa. Siempre que voy está allí- contestó Albert, ya debía de estar cansado de ver a Sirius por casa de James.

-Bueno… si, es que…-Sirius parecía algo vergonzoso. Algo muy raro en él.

-Hola Albert, yo soy Lily y no soy amiga de James. Espero que no te parezcas nada a tu insoportable primo.

-Yo diría que no. Tu eres esa al que le vuelve loco James, ¿no? No para de hablar de ti. ¿Eres la prefecta?- preguntó Albert como si no hubiera dicho lo anterior. James estaba un poco rojo.

-Si, soy la prefecta. El prefecto es…

-Remus, si, a él también lo conozco. A veces coinciden todos. Y tu eres Peter. Solo me faltaba por conoceros a las chicas. Vosotras sois…

-Eli, Eli, yo soy Eli- dijo ésta rápidamente. Ese chico intimidaba un poco.

-Y tú eres…

-Soy Bridget Roggers. Pero puedes llamarme Bridge. Encantada de conocerte, James nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Yo también estoy encantado de conoceros. Aunque James no habla mucho de vosotras en casa.

-Ah, por cierto, esta es Emma- dijo Bridge para cortar lo que estaba diciendo.

-Gracias Albert por ser tan amable y venir. Pero ya puedes irte creo yo.

Albert dio media vuelta y se marchó. Jess que había estado escuchando miró para Bridge y Eli.

-¿No os molesta que James no hable de vosotras en casa? Se supone que sois amigos.

-No, a mi me da igual. Yo tampoco hablo de él en mi casa. Mis padres no saben ni que existe- dijo Bridge riéndose-. De él solo saben que se pasa el día persiguiendo a Lily.

-Otro tanto de lo mismo. A lo mejor le hable de él a mis padres por ser uno de los más populares. Pero desde aquella no lo he vuelto a nombrar- dijo Eli.

-Ah, bueno, si es así…- tal vez a mi me pase lo mismo.

-Seguramente. Además, ¿Qué iba a decir James de nosotras en su casa? La mayoría del colegio no nos conoce. Sólo saben que somos jugadoras de quidditch y que somos unas de las más listas de Hogwarts. Pero por lo demás como si no existiéramos- Bridge le estaba explicando todo a Jess pero no sabía por qué. Sólo tenía once años. Ella tenía diecisiete. Pero aun así, aquella niña le caía muy bien.

-Oye chicas. ¿Habláis en serio diciendo que no habláis de mi en vuestras casas?- preguntó James sin podérselo creer.

-Potter, ¿qué querías que dijesen de ti?- dijo Lily irónicamente.

-Además James. Tú, Sirius y Peter os disteis cuenta de que existíamos en cuarto curso. Hasta que hicimos aquellos trabajos juntos que vosotros no queríais, no os disteis cuenta de que nosotras también estábamos en Hogwarts. Solo Remus sabía nuestros nombres y hablaba con nosotras. También fue desde aquella que tú empezaste a seguir a Lily a todas partes- dijo Eli algo a la defensiva.

-Eso es mentira. Yo ya os conocía desde antes- dijo Sirius incrédulo.

-A ver, yo me considero vuestra... ¿se puede llamar amiga?- preguntó Bridge.

-Yo por lo menos te considero eso- dijo Sirius, no lo pudo evitar y sonrió.

-Pues eso, me considero vuestra amiga pero desde hace bastante poco. A Remus ya lo teníamos considerado amigo desde primer curso- siguió Bridge-. Yo os empecé a conocer bien cuando me presenté a las pruebas de golpeadora. ¿Ves? Ahí es cuando os podría empezar a llamar amigos. En ese momento, me ayudasteis a conseguirlo. Aunque más bien fuese porque os lo pidiera Remus.

-Bueno Jess, y tú… ¿ya tienes algún amigo en Hogwarts? ¿No viniste con nadie en el tren?- le preguntó Lily a Jess para poder cambiar de tema. Aquella conversación la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Bueno… no se… es que en el vagón iban unos de sexto y nada más que me preguntaron si era nueva. Así que en el camino me aburrí mucho.

-No me extraña. Son muchas horas en el tren. Demasiado tiempo para estar sola y callada. Algo vendrías haciendo, ¿no?- preguntó Remus atónito. Ni él aguantaría tanto sin hacer nada.

-Pues… vine leyendo. Me acabé un libro entero por el camino. Era bastante gordito. Es mi libro favorito. Así que… bueno…

-Bueno, entonces no te aburriste mucho, ¿no?- preguntó Lily.

-Bueno… las primeras cuatro horas casi no me di cuenta, pero las últimas cinco se me pasaron eternas. Soy demasiado vergonzosa para ir presentándome a gente nueva. Además, algunos se metían conmigo al saber que era nacida por gente no mágica.

-Si… no lo debiste pasar muy bien. A mi al principio también se metían mucho conmigo. Y aun ahora hay gente que no lo acepta. Son unos burros. Hay que dejarlos- dijo Bridge para consolarla.

-Seguramente los que se metieron hoy contigo ahora estén sentados en la mesa de Slytherin- le dijo James-. Te informo que los de Gryffindor somos enemigos de los de Slytherin. Siempre nos quieren hacer la vida imposible.

-No todos somos como tú, Potter. Nosotras tenemos una amiga en Slytherin- dijo Lily diciendo la segunda frase mirando para Jess.

-Si, Tábatha. Está también en séptimo curso. No es muy mala, pero aun así el sombrero la eligió para Slytherin- continuó Eli.

-Creo que está en Slytherin por los genes de su familia- dijo Bridge.

-Si fuera por eso, ¿yo no tendría que estar también en Slytherin?- preguntó Sirius.

-Ya Canuto, pero es que tu eres demasiado bueno como para estar allí- respondió Peter con un tono de sabelotodo.

-Si, Canuto, demasiado, demasiado bueno- dijo James riéndose.

-Mira Bellatrix. Ella está en Slytherin. Tu eres una vergüenza para tú familia- dijo Bridge como poniéndose dura con él-. Pero nosotros estamos orgullosos.

-Gracias- dijo Sirius sonriendo-. Pero no soy una vergüenza para toda mi familia. Mi tío está encantado de que no sea como los demás Blacks. Y también de que Esté en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin.

-Menos mal que tienes a alguien cuerdo en tu familia, chico. Empezaba a pensar que tú eras el más listo. ¡Qué susto!- dijo Remus riéndose.

-¡Oye! Que yo soy muy listo. No te metas conmigo. Porque tú seas un sabiondo a mi no me digas nada. Yo también soy uno de los más listos de Hogwarts, para tu información.

-Así va todo esto entonces- dijo Lily. Ahora ella también reía.

-¡Ahí va a hablar otra listilla! ¿Es que nadie va a dejar de meterse conmigo?

-¡Eso! Dejad al pobre chico que se está poniendo colorado- dijo Jess riendo también.

-Bueno, James. ¿a quién escogerás de cazador para el equipo? Yo creo que Nick es muy bueno jugando.

-Si… no está mal, pero Lucy también juega muy bien. Haré pruebas para el mes que viene para escoger a los jugadores que faltan. Tendremos que empezar a entrenarlos pronto. Son demasiados los que hay que entrenar. Faltan tres personas- dijo James muy animado.

…

Pasaron el resto de la comida hablando de quidditch y que al día siguiente tendrían que madrugar porque ya empezarían las clases. Media hora después, Dumbledore se levantó.

-Alumnos de Hogwarts: ya es hora de que os marchéis para cama. Mañana tendréis que madrugar. Al desayuno se os darán vuestros horarios. Por favor, los de primer año, seguid a los prefectos de vuestras casas. Y los demás, por favor, no os entretengáis por el camino- dijo Dumbledore con una voz amable y algo cansada.

Lily se levantó de un salto. Remus la siguió.

-Los de primer año, por favor, venid por aquí- gritó Lily para que les escuchara todos los de Gryffindor.

Los de primer año, se levantaron y se pusieron detrás de Lily y Remus.

-Chicas, os espero arriba- y diciendo esto desapareció por la puerta.

-¿Vamos yendo?- preguntó Eli a Bridge y Emma.

-Claro- contestaron las dos al unísono.

-Tengo algo de sueño. Me muero por llegar a la habitación, coger la maleta y ponerme el pijama- dijo Emma en tono soñador.

-¿Pero podríamos ir antes a saludar a Tibby? Aun no hablamos con ella- dijo Bridge-. Solo será un momento- añadió viendo la cara que puso Emma.

-Vale… Pero solo un momento, ¿eh?

-Si, solo será saludarla- dijo Eli.

Caminaron hacia la mesa de Slytherin y fueron a junto Tabatha (todos la llamaban Tibbs). Ella se las saludó con la mano.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó Eli sonriendo.

-¡Genial! El verano ha sido el mejor de toda mi vida. Lo he pasado en grande por Las Vegas. Conocí a un chico muy majo. Lo malo es que era muggle y no llegaría a nada con él. Mis padres me matarían. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Me esperan- contestó ella muy animada.

-Bueno, pues entonces ya hablaremos otro día. Vemos que estás muy ocupada. Venga chao- dijo Eli. Ella solo se despidió con un gesto de mano.

-Venga, ¿podemos irnos ya?- preguntó Emma muy impaciente.

Eli, Bridge y Emma empezaron a caminar hacia la sala común. Emma tenía muchas ganas de llegar a su cama. Bridge y Eli más bien tenían ganas de fiesta aunque sabían que al día siguiente se lamentarían.

La sala común estaba llena. Lily las esperaba sentada en un sofá. Emma ni se paró allí, subió directamente. Tenía un sueño que no podía con ella.

-Esto de ser la prefecta no me deja tiempo para nada. Ya cansa el hacer todos los años lo mismo. Enseñar donde están los dormitorios no es lo mío. Por algo estudiaré para ser empleada del ministerio. Pero espero que no me manden ser la chica de los recados o de esas que enseñan las habitaciones- dijo Lily con voz triste y cansada.

-Se te ve cansada- le dijo Eli.

-Un poco si que lo estoy, la verdad- dijo ella dándole la razón.

-Pues entonces nos despedimos de la fiesta, ¿no?- preguntó Bridge con tono evidente.

-Conmigo no contéis, y con Emma… creo que tampoco. Pero las dos juntas os podéis divertir. Le decís a Remus que os acompañe y seguro que está con vosotras encantado. Bueno, chicas, yo me voy a mimir que lo necesito- Lily se levantó del sillón y le dio dos besos a cada una-. Venga, chao.

-¿No os vais a dormir vosotras?- preguntó una voz desde un rincón. Era Sirius que se acercaba con Remus y Peter.

-No se…. ¿Qué dices Eli? ¿Nos quedamos?- preguntó Bridge a su amiga. Eli asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero un poquito, ¿eh?- dijo Eli no muy segura.

-Si, nos quedamos un poco. ¿Dónde está James?- preguntó Bridge extrañada.

-Bueno… pues… tenía sueño, se ha ido para cama. ¿Os importa que os acompañemos?- dijo Remus a las chicas, pero especialmente a Eli.

-No, en absoluto. Coged asiento por ahí. Poneos cómodos. Remus…

-¿Si, Eli?

-¿Qué tal llevas tú lo de ser prefecto? Porque Lily nos dice que ya está cansada. No se… a mi me tiene muy buena pinta lo que hacéis. Me encantaría ayudar a los de primer año yo. Estaría genial.

-Bueno, yo lo llevo mucho mejor que Lily, créeme. Pero ya verás que cuando acabe todo esto, ella lo echará de menos- contestó él.

-Chicos, yo me voy con James, tengo mucho sueño. Esto es algo aburrido. Yo me piro de aquí. Además sobra un chico, ¿no? Sois como dos parejas pero sin estar juntos. Hasta mañana.

-Adiós- respondieron Sirius y Remus.

-Bueno, ¿queréis cerveza de mantequilla?- preguntó Sirius.

-No gracias- respondieron Remus y Eli.

-Si no te importa…- dijo tímidamente Bridge-. ¿tú vas a coger otra?

-Si alguien me acompaña, si. Si aquí voy a ser yo el único borracho pues… no- dijo Sirius cogiendo dos cervezas de un rincón de por allí cerca.

-Gracias, hombre. Ya me has alegrado el día llamándome borracha. ¿Vosotros de verdad que no queréis nada? Es que me pone nerviosa ser yo la única que pide algo.

-Yo no tengo sed. Además a Sirius no creo que le importe cogerte una si el va a coger otra. Además, la cerveza de mantequilla para mi es como el café, me quita el sueño. Mañana en clase estaría a dormir por culpa de la dichosa cerveza- contestó Eli.

Sirius le entregó su cerveza a Bridge y esta la abrió y bebió un trago.

-Gracias- respondió ella sinceramente.

-No se por qué esa palabra no me sorprende- dijo Sirius sonriendo. Bridge se puso roja. En ese mismo día ya se las había dado unas cinco veces.

-Bueno… ¿y qué contáis?- preguntó Eli interesada.

-Pues la verdad… nada. No hay nada nuevo que contaros después de haber estado con vosotras casi todo un día- dijo Sirius.

-Parece que te molestamos- dijo Eli molesta.

-¡No! Nada de eso. Más bien sería todo lo contrario. Sabemos que nos detestáis, pero… bueno, preferimos estar con vosotras que pasáis de nosotros claramente antes de con quién nos desea. Nos gustan los retos, al final conseguiremos que nos echéis de menos. Nosotros somos los merodeadores, queremos lo que no podemos tener- comentó Sirius sonriendo, pero aun así se liaba un poco con lo que decía.

-No os odiamos. Bueno, quizá Lily os odie a ti y a James. Pero nosotras… pasamos olímpicamente. Aunque os pasarais una semana pegados a nosotras, ni nos enteraríamos. Solo por los gritos que pegaría Lily- continuó Bridge-. ¿A que sí, Eli? ¿A ti estos chicos populares te molestan?

-Bueno…- Eli se rió-. No, claro que no.

Bridge dio un último trago a su cerveza de mantequilla. Se levantó de su asiento e hizo una seña a los chicos.

-Bueno, yo me largo a dormir. Que mañana voy a estar a dormir en clase de transformaciones y McGonagall me va a matar. Venga, Sirius, Remus, buenas noches. Eli, lo mismo te digo, pero no tardes mucho, ¿eh? Que mañana ya lo lamentaremos las dos- se despidió Bridge. Los chicos la despidieron con la mano y Eli le dijo adiós moviendo los labios.

Bridge subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Al día siguiente tendría que madrugar mucho. Así que decidió no ponerse a leer. Entró en su habitación en silencio ya que Emma y Lily estaban dormidas. Cogió su camisón de la maleta y se puso a dormir.

Se quedó dormida en más o menos cinco minutos, aquel silencio la mataba. Lo único que se oía eran las respiraciones de Emma y Lily.

…

Eli estaba allí, sentada entre los dos y se aburría un poco. No hablaban de nada interesante. Ella no quería mirar demasiado para Remus por si acaso él o Sirius se daba cuenta. Sirius se levantó diez minutos después de que se marchara Bridge.

-Me voy. Tengo mucho sueño. Lunático, por favor, no te vengas muy tarde borracho y haciendo mucho ruido que quiero dormir.

-Creo que te estás equivocando de persona, Canuto. Vete a dormir y a ver si te ayuda a tener menos alucinaciones.

-Chao Eli. Hasta mañana, chicos- dijo mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- preguntó Eli en cuanto Sirius desapareció.

-Dime, ¿qué pasa?- dijo este con curiosidad por saber la pregunta.

-¿A qué vienen esos nombres?- preguntó Eli pronunciando muy bien sus palabras.

-¿Lo qué? ¿Eso de Canuto, Colagusano, Cornamenta y Lunático?- indagó Remus. Eli asintió con la cabeza-. Buff… Eso ya viene de muy atrás. Del primer curso. Nos pusimos esos nombres. Ahora mismo no me acuerda muy bien por qué- mintió Remus, no podía decirle la verdad, no podía decirle que él era… un licántropo.

-Ahh… Pues vale. Bueno, creo que dentro de muy poco ya me voy a ir yendo de aquí. El fuego me está dando demasiado calor. No se como puede estar esto puesto siendo aun verano. El fuego da sueño, ¿no será por eso? ¿Para que todo el mundo se vaya a la cama?- dijo Eli con media sonrisa en la cara.

Remus se levantó. Le extendió la mano a Eli para ayudarla a levantarse. Ésta la cogió y se puso en pie. Se miraron uno al otro fijamente. Eli sacudió la cabeza. Remus reaccionó, ¿qué había estado a punto de hacer?

-Bueno, me voy que si no… mañana… McGonagall…- dijo este tartamudeando. Estaba rojo.

-Si… lo mismo te digo. Chao Remus, hasta mañana- dijo ella marchándose de allí, ocultando su cara de vergüenza.

Remus se quedó viendo cara a la escalera…Había estado apunto…Casi apunto…Y no había podido.

Antes de subir hacia su dormitorio oyó un ruido lejano, vio como Eli bajaba de nuevo las escaleras.

-¿Qué...?-comenzó a preguntar Remus.

- Es que se me olvidaba esto…-finalizó la chica.

Eli se acercó y le besó lentamente en la mejilla, cerca de la boca. Haciendo que el chico se pusiera tan rojo, como la bandera de su casa.

Ella sonrió y se fue hacia arriba medio corriendo medio saltando de alegría. Se arrimó a la pared al llegar y se escurrió hacia abajo, de la emoción que la recorría. Quería gritar pero no lo hizo. Quería saltar más pero no lo hizo. Lo que debía era…darse una ducha bien fría.

Después de aquello se aproximó a la cama, con un suelto camisón de seda, por el calor que tenía y se durmió pensando en…quien sabe.

Bridge se levantó sobresaltada. Alguien estaba gritando en la habitación. Se levantó de un salto. Era Lily.

-¡Como no os levantéis llegaremos tarde nuestro primer día!- gritaba desesperada.

-¿No se ha despertado?- preguntó Bridge, se refería a Eli.

-No, ya no se que hacer. Menos mal que te has despertado. Llevo más de diez minutos llamándoos- seguía gritando.

-¿Pero qué pasa aquí?- preguntó una voz desde su cama.

-¡Por fin! Hasta Emma se levantó hace una hora. Como no os deis prisa, no llegaremos a desayunar- dijo Lily desesperada.

Eli se levantó de un salto y cogió las cosas para ir a la ducha pero ya era tarde, se le habían adelantado. Bridge ya se había metido en el cuarto de baño. Se ató el pelo en una coleta alta y se metió en la ducha. No lavaría el pelo, lo tenía limpio del día anterior.

En cinco minutos ya estaba fuera vistiéndose. Eli ya se había metido dentro. Cinco minutos después ella también estaba fuera. Bajaron corriendo las escaleras y salieron de la sala común. Pero se encontraron con algo no esperado.

-¡Chicas! ¿A dónde vais tan a correr?- James estaba detrás de ellas con toda su pandilla.

-¿A dónde te parece que vamos, Potter? Venga, chicas. Que tengo hambre y no me quiero pasar todo el día sin comer- le contestó Lily de malas maneras

Las chicas echaron a correr otra vez. Llegaron al gran comedor y se sentaron en el banco de su mesa. Al sentarse, en sus platos aparecieron unos cachos de pastel de carne. Con mucho apetito, las chicas comieron lo que había en el plato.

-¿Dónde están los calendarios de las clases que tenemos?- preguntó Eli.

-Miércoles…- dijo Lily en voz baja.

-Hoy no es miércoles, es lunes- contestó Eli riéndose.

-¿Qué pasa, Lily?- preguntó Bridge preocupada.

-Los tiene Remus. Tendré que verlo para poder estar con Remus.

-¿A James? Claro que lo tendrás que ver. Mira, ahí viene.

-Eh, chicas. Remus me ha dejado esto para que os de vuestros horarios. Este es el tuyo, Eli. Bridge, este tiene tu nombre. Este es el de Emma y este… es el tuyo Lily- James les entregó a cada una su horario.

Cada una tendría una clase diferente, ya que ninguna coincidía en ninguna profesión. Eli sería reportera, le gustaba los subidones y ese trabajo era lo que más…más le emocionaba; Emma aun no sabía seguro que escoger, pero seguramente, algo relacionado con la historia, ya que era lo que se le daba mejor; Lily trabajaría para el departamento en el ministerio de criaturas mágicas; y Bridge, quería ser auror, era lo que más le atraía.

-Gracias James, ¿dónde está entonces Remus?- preguntó Eli a James sintiendo pena de que no fuera él el que le entregara el horario.

-No te preocupes, ese pillo está arriba, habíais tardado demasiado en venir, más de lo acostumbrado, y entonces, le he dicho que no se preocupara, que ya os lo daría yo- dijo James sin darle importancia.

-Si estas dos no se hubieran quedado dormidas, estaríamos aquí pero ayer aun quedaron en la sala común y… Pues eso, que como no nos demos prisa llegaremos tarde a nuestra primera clase del curso- dijo Lily a las chicas para que se apuraran.

-Ya me dijeron los chicos que ayer, aun quedasteis un rato con ellos. Yo estaba agotadísimo, y me fui enseguida para cama- comentó James dando una excusa para su ausencia de la noche anterior.

-Potter, ¿quieres algo más?- preguntó Lily de malas formas.

-Pues… por querer…

-Anda, no sigas. El año ya lo empiezas fatal, no lo empeores más- dijo Lily sin dejar de terminar de hablar a James-. Y chicas… ¡DAROS PRISA!- apuró Lily desesperada.

-Tranquila, Lils, no llegamos tan tarde. Tenemos veinte minutos para llegar a clases a tiempo- dijo Bridge viendo el reloj. Mientras tanto, Eli seguía pensando en donde se había metido Remus.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy. Pero creo que dentro de poco nos vemos, ¿no Bridge? Que yo sepa tenemos las mismas clases. Ahora tenemos…

-Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Empezamos bien el año. Una de mis asignaturas favoritas, aunque… ¡Mierda! Tenemos con los de Slytherin! ¿Todos los años será igual? De verdad que no los aguanto más- dijo Bridge algo cabreada.

-Tú no eres el único- intervino James.

-Bueno, menos mal que a mi me toca con los de Ravenclaw- dijo Lily sonriente.

-¡Qué morro! ¡Te toca con los cerebritos como tú!- dijo Emma. Lily le echó la lengua y siguió con su desayuno-. Pero aun así, me gusta más lo mío. ¡¡Tengo Historia de la Magia!- Emma parecía emocionada, sin embargo los demás hicieron una mueca de asco.

-Bueno, chicas, yo ahora si que ya me voy, Sirius me espera para ir a clase. Nos vemos después- volvió a repetir James después de unos segundos en silencio. Se despidió con la mano y salió del gran comedor.

-¡Por fin se va!- dijo Lily dando un gran suspiro- ¿De verdad que no os parece insoportable? No lo puedo aguantar.

-No, todo lo contrario, me parece una buena persona. ¿No crees que le deberías dar una oportunidad?- preguntó Eli.

-¡No! No saldría con el ni loca- dijo Lily con cara de asco. Después se hizo la ofendida.

-Si tan segura estás… No creo que te importe si salgo yo con él, ¿no?- dijo Eli con cara pícara.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo Lily alzando una ceja.

-Si, es un cielo de chico. Muy bueno…

-Puedes hacer con él lo que te de la gana. Pero eso si, mientras estés con él, ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi. No vaya a ser que se te pegue su estupidez- dijo Lily secante.

-Lils, era broma, jajaja… no saldré con él. Es un cielo pero… Está coladito por ti, solo lo quiero como amigo y además…yo…

-Además tu… ¿Quieres a otra persona? A parte de nosotras, claro está- rió Bridge.

-Si ya… os quiero muchísimo- dijo Eli sarcásticamente-. Pero bueno… el otro chico es un encanto, hay que admitir que está buenísimo y…

-Si, ya, pero ahí lo viene-dijo Bridge para que se callara antes de que Remus llegara- ¡Hola Remus!

Este capítulo se lo voy a dedicar a mis Merodeadoras, pero a dos de ellas en especial…

Empiezo por Eli… pobre Eli… está malita… Espero q te mejores y puedas volver pronto al colegio… te echo muxo de menos allí. Bueno, pues eso, cariño, q te quiero muchísimo y que espero q este capitulo te encante! Eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y te necesitaré siempre para q me aconsejes y me apoyes. TKMTKMTKMTKMTKMTKM Y aunque te conviertas en la persona más famosa del mundo jajajaj por favor, no me abandones…

Ahora a la otra Merodeadora q se lo quiero dedicar es Tibby! Mi Tibby! Cariño, a ti tmb te quiero muxo y como Eli, eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Te quiero michisimo y quiero q sepas q cuando tu lo pases mal, yo tmb lo paso mal. Tambien quiero q sepas que hagas lo que hagas siempre te apoyare. TKMTKMTKMTKMTKMTKM. Mi vida, si no te tuviera, no sabria q hacer. Besos cariño te quiero mucho mucho mucho… Aquí! Sales tu! En este capitulo sales tu tmb!

Bueno, espero q te guste, muchos besos…


	8. Una nueva compañera amiga de verdad

-Lils, era broma, jajaja… no saldré con él. Es un cielo pero… Está coladito por ti, solo lo quiero como amigo y además…yo…

-Además tu… ¿Quieres a otra persona? A parte de nosotras, claro está- rió Bridge.

-Si ya… os quiero muchísimo- dijo Eli sarcásticamente-. Pero bueno… el otro chico es un encanto, hay que admitir que está buenísimo y…

-Si, ya, pero ahí lo viene-dijo Bridge para que se callara antes de que Remus llegara- ¡Hola Remus!

Remus se dirigió hacia ella. Eli se fijó en que, como siempre, su túnica le quedaba especialmente bien. Remus se quedó de pie en frente de ellas. Tenía cara de preocupación.

-¿Os dio James los horarios?- preguntó éste.

-Si, se acaba de marchar ahora. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No confías en la persona a la que se lo das?

-No, Lils, si es que yo no se los he dado, más bien me los ha sacado de la mano.

-¡Que adorable es! Lo hace todo por amor, ¿no os parece encantador?- preguntó Eli sonriendo.

-¡Claro! Es un chico adorable- dijo Bridge riéndose.

-¡Claro, claro, anda, burlaos de mi, que no tengo suficiente encima.

-Bueno pues… las clases empiezan dentro de veinte minutos, ¿te vienes ya Eli?- preguntó Remus.

-¿Yo? ¿A dónde?

-A clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, ¿no te parece?

-¿Tú también tienes esa clase ahora? No sabía…

-¿Cómo que no lo sabías? ¡Te lo he dicho un montón de veces!- dijo él alzando una ceja. Eli se puso a pensar… ¡Claro que se lo había dicho! Pero todo eso fuera antes de que le empezara a gustar.

-Si… es cierto, pues… ¿vamos?- preguntó la chica ya impaciente.

-Claro… Adiós chicas, hasta la hora de comer.

-Chao Remus- dijeron las dos chicas.

-¡Eh! Eli, ¿puedes venir aquí un segundo?.- continuó Bridget

Eli se acercó a ella y a Lily.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Aprovéchate tigresa!- dijo Bridget riendo. Lily no pudo aguantar una carcajada, al igual que Eli tampoco pudo contener una sonrisa.

-Cállate Bridget Catherine Roggers- dijo Eli.

-Shhhh… que se va a enterar todo el mundo…- le dijo ella parándose de reír. Catherine era su segundo nombre, pero nadie la llamaba así. Bridget tenía que reconocer que el nombre no era feo. Pero solo su abuela la llamaba así, y muy pocas veces.

-Pues eso, cállate. Adiós chicas, hasta después- dijo tranquilamente mientras caminaba hacia Remus el cual no había podido escuchar nada de la conversación-. ¡Emma!- gritó de repente Eli. La aludida se giró, estaba con un chico de Ravenclaw desayunando-. Hasta después, y… ¡suerte en tu primera clase!

-¡Lo mismo te digo guapa!- dijo ella mirando hacia Remus y guiñándole un ojo.

Eli y Remus salieron del gran comedor.

-¡Bridget! Me tengo que ir ya, suerte con esos tres cabezudos que vas a tener en clase. No vaya a ser que te coman la cabeza.

-Tranquila, no lo harán. Tengo mis armas de protección- dijo Bridge riéndose-. Espero que a ti te vaya bien con los de tu especie… ya sabes, los cerebritos de Hogwarts.

-Claro que me irá bien. Pero aun así… te echaré de menos peque…- dijo Lily. Ese año era el primero en que se separaban y tomaban clases diferentes-. Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir, ya sabes… si no… llegaré tarde.

-Está bien, chao. Yo también me voy ahora, en cuanto me despida de Emma. Ah y se me olvidaba una cosa. Y a ti creo que también, ¿y los libros?

Lily abrió la boca, pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada.

-¡Accio libro de encantamientos de 7º año de Lily!- dijo Bridge rápidamente. Segundos después un libro de encantamientos llegaba volando por todo el gran comedor. Bridge los cogió al vuelo y se los entregó a Lily.

-Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso, eres una vaga- dijo Lily poniendo mala cara. Bridge sonrió.

-Aun por encima que te hago un favor… si aun tuvieras que ir arriba llegarías tarde Lils- dijo Bridge, acto seguido volvió a alzar la varita- Accio libro de Defensa contra las artes oscuras 7º año de Bridget Roggers- igual que la otra vez, un libro llegó volando, pero esta vez, el libro era de DCAO. Lo volvió a coger.

-Ahora vete, si no quieres llegar tarde tu primer día. Mi clase está mas cerca que la tuya- le dijo Bridge. Lily se levantó, le dijo adiós con la mano y después se marchó.

Bridget se levantó del banco y se acercó a Emma para despedirse y poder marcharse.

-Emma cariño, suerte en tu primer día- dijo Bridget haciendo que Emma girara la cabeza para poder verla. Cuando vio quien era, sonrió.

-Gracias… ¿Con quién te toca la clase?- dijo ella. Pero si acabamos de hablar antes de eso pensó Bridget aturdida.

-Emma, ¿tienes memoria de pez? Antes ya dije que era con los de Slytherin.

-No, no me refiero a eso- dijo Emma riendo-. ¿Te toca con los Merodeadores?

-Ah! ¡Eso! Pues… si… con todos excepto Remus- después de eso la sonrisa de Emma se hizo más intensa.

-Pues… buena suerte… creo yo que la necesitarás- A Bridget Emma siempre le había confundido un poco. Parecía que sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Bridge cogió su libro que había dejado encima de la mesa.

-Adiós Chad- dijo al chico que estaba sentado con Emma-. Chao Emma, nos vemos después.

Los dos chicos se despidieron con la mano y Bridget salió del gran comedor.

Bridget salía a paso apurado del gran comedor. Como no se diera prisa, llegaría tarde a clase. Iba viendo para el suelo y… de repente ocurrió, su libro salió volando de sus manos, y ella calló al suelo. Había tropezado con alguien, se dio cuenta de que la otra persona también estaba en el suelo.

Bridget se levantó rápidamente con una mano en la cabeza, estaba algo mareada. Miró para la otra chica que estaba algo aturdida. Le extendió la mano y le ayudó a levantarse. No le sonaba su cara, parecía de la misma edad que ella.

-Perdóname, no estaba mirando para adelante, soy una descuidad, por favor tienes que perdonarme- le dijo la otra chica. Bridget sonrió.

-No, tienes que perdonarme tú a mí, iba mirando para el suelo y… bueno, da igual, que lo siento mucho.

Bridget se agachó a coger su libro en el suelo.

-No me suena tu cara… ¿eres de Ravenclaw?

-Oh, no… que va… yo soy nueva… Estoy algo nerviosa, acabo de llegar hoy y… aun no tengo casa.

-Te puedo preguntar… ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo Bridge, aquella chica parecía nerviosa.

-Ah, si, lo siento. Me llamo Effie, Effie Kaligaris. Encantada, encantada de conocerte, eres a la primera persona de este sitio que conozco- Bridge sonrió.

-Lo mismo te digo, para mi también es un placer el conocerte. Mi nombre es Bridget Roggers- Bridge se acercó a Effie y se dieron dos besos.- ¿A dónde vas?

-Pues… me dirijo al despacho del director, pero no se donde puede estar.

-Ah! Es fácil. Yo te acompaño, ya llego tarde, ¿qué más dará un poco más?

-Te estaría muy agradecida. Tengo la sensación de que me perdería.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a andar. A Bridget le caía muy bien esa chica. Mientras andaban, Bridget decidió hacerle preguntas para saber más de ella.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿17?

-Si… 17 años, se dice pronto.

-Así que irías para séptimo curso… ¿Qué casa te gustaría ir?

-Si te digo la verdad… Me daría igual entre Ravenclaw o Gryffindor. Por preferir prefiero Gryffindor, pero si no puede ser… Pero Slytherin y Hufflepuff no me gustan nada ya que… ¿Cómo explicarlo? Hufflepuff parecen demasiado… parvos ¿no? Y Slytherin… de esos prefiero no hablar. Una cosa… tu no serás de ninguna de esas dos casas ¿verdad?- dijo ella con cara inocente. Bridge rió.

-Te salvas, yo soy de Gryffindor, y orgullosa de serlo. Tengo la misma opinión sobre ellos que tu.

-Me alegro. Espero que nos toque juntas. ¿Qué vas a estudiar?

-Quiero ser Auror, odio a los magos tenebrosos más que a nada. ¿Y tú?

-Yo también.

-¿Por qué no has venido antes a Hogwarts? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Pues… si te digo la verdad no lo sé. Todo fue por mis padres, Dumbledore los intentaba convencer, pero ellos decían que no, que no querían que su hija fuera a una especie de internado, ¿sabes qué es eso?- Bridge asintió con la cabeza.

-Soy… como dirían algunos… "Sangre sucia", mis padres son muggles.

-Pues… yo soy como dirían algunos…- se rió- "Sangre mestiza" Mi padre es muggle, pero mi madre no, mi madre es bruja. Pero aun así mi padre es el que al final convenció a mi madre para dejarme venir. Él cree en la magia. Dumbledore y mi padre, estuvieron todos estos años intentando convencer a mi madre. Menos mal que mi madre me enseñó casi todo lo que ella sabía.- Bridge sonrió. Aquella chica se notaba que le gustaba hablar y haría amigos en Hogwarts muy fácilmente.

-Entonces no creo que tengas muchos problemas para adaptarte en clase- le dijo Bridge sinceramente-. Y si no, yo estaré dispuesta a ayudarte.

Las dos siguieron andando durante un rato más y hablando para conocerse un poco. Bridge la dirigió hacia una estatua de un grifo (N/A: no grifos de estos del baño y echan agua jajaja, grifos de animal mitológico)

-¿Sabes la contraseña?- preguntó Bridge a Effie, esta negó con la cabeza.

-Dumbledore no me dijo nada. Debió de olvidarse de que hoy vendría…

-Pues no se como hacemos ahora… sin contraseña… no podemos pasar.

-Señorita Roggers, ¿qué hace usted aquí? Se supone que tendría que estar ahora con el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras- las dos chicas se giraron sobresaltadas, detrás de ellas estaba el mismísimo Dumbledore. Al ver a Effie cambió su expresión que parecía de preocupación porque él sabía que normalmente, Bridget no se perdería una clase de defensa.

-Ah, señorita Kaligaris, es un placer verla aquí- dijo un Dumbledore sonriente.

-Profesor Dumbledore… Yo vine… ella no sabía por donde se venía… yo vine para acompañarla… ya sabe…

-Tranquilícese señorita Roggers. Ya se para que vino usted, no necesito más explicaciones. Si quiere esperarla, tiene permiso para faltar a su primera clase- se giró hacia Effie-. Y ahora, señorita Kaligaris, siéntese en esa silla y espere a que el sombrero elija su casa.

Effie se sentaba en la silla mientras Dumbledore cogía el Sombrero seleccionador. Este se acerco a ella lentamente. Bridget cruzaba los dedos para que el sombrero la mandara a Gryffiondor. En cuanto el director le puso el gorro, Bridget notó como a Effie le dio un escalofrío. El sombrero parecía estar pensando la casa mientras le decía cosas en voz baja a Effie. Pero en un momento, a Bridget le dio por sonreír y descruzar los dedos, porque tuvo la certeza de que todo saliera bien.

-¡Gryffindor!- gritó él. Bridget saltó y Effie sonrió.

-Enhorabuena señorita Kaligaris- le dijo Dumbledore a Effie alegre-. Creo que esa es la mejor elección que podría hacer el Sombrero. Además, ya conoce a la señorita Roggers. Compartirá habitación con ella y sus compañeras-terminó el director para sorpresa de las dos chicas. Effie se levantó de la silla después de haberle entregado el sombrero a Dumbledore.

-¿Empieza hoy las clases no?- preguntó Bridget.

-Claro, claro que si, y ahora mismo!- contestó él.

En cuanto salieron del despacho de Dumbledore, las dos chicas se abrazaron.

-¡Que bien! Las dos en la misma casa!-dijo Bridget alegre por su nueva amiga.

-Menos mal… Llego a ir a otra casa y me muero…

OOO

(En la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras…)

Sirius estaba extrañado. ¿Dónde se habría metido ahora? ¿No le pasaría nada?

Sirius cogió un trozo de pergamino.

Hi Cornamenta! ¿Dónde se supone que está Bridget? ¿No se suponía que era la única de las chicas que venía con nosotros?

Sirius envolvió el pergamino y se lo dio a James. En cuanto lo leyó este se dispuso a contestarle.

Hi Canuto! Pues la verdad… no tengo ni idea, pero seguro q está por ahí, ¿no crees? No se porque te preocupas tanto por ella.

Sirius leyó el trozo de pergamino y alzó una ceja. Sin atender a lo que el profesor decía, escribió otra nota a James.

¿Qué estás insinuando? Simplemente es una amiga, no tengo ninguna otra, es una amiga como otra cualquiera. (No como las mías, sino como Evans con Remus)

James leyó la notita y se rió.

-Señor Potter, ¿le hace gracia algo de lo q digo?- preguntó el profesor molesto por la interrupción que había sufrido la clase.

-No señor. Lo siento- dijo James volviendo la vista a la nota. Pero cuando le iba a contestar, llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Si?- preguntó Richard (el profesor)

La puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a una chica morena sonriendo.

-¡Señorita Roggers!- exclamó el profesor- ¿Qué hace usted aquí tan tarde?

-¿Podemos entrar?- preguntó Bridget a Richard-. Tenemos permiso de Dumbledore para llegar tarde. Estuvimos con él.

-Pasad, pasad- cedió el profesor.

Bridget se acercó al profesor y le entregó la autorización de Dumbledore.

James volvió a coger al pergamino y escribió.

Ahí tienes a tu princesa, y ya sabes porque tardó tanto. Estuvo con Dumbledore.

Sirius iba a responder a el pergamino de James, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Bridget y Effie se sentaron juntas delante de los asientos de Sirius y James.

Sirius arrancó otro trocito de pergamino.

Dos preguntas: ¿Quién es esa chica? Y la otra pregunta… ¿Qué te pasó?

Sirius le pasó la nota a Bridget. Esta la leyó y sonrió. Cogió su material y lo sacó la pluma y la tinta.

Pues… muy fácil. Effie es una chica nueva de este año. Y yo estaba con Dumbledore por que la fui a acompañar. ¿Me he perdido mucho de la clase? ¿A qué viene ese interés en a donde fui?

Bridget pasó la nota para atrás. Sirius la leyó.

Después hablamos. Creo q no te perdiste mucho, por lo menos, eso creo.

-Hola señorita Kaligaris. Es usted nueva ¿verdad?- preguntó Richard.

-Si señor… Tengo aquí ya mi material. Dumbledore me dijo que si me faltara algo, podría pedírselo a usted. Y siento que Bridget llegase tarde, pero es culpa mía.

-No se preocupe. Venga, sigamos la clase. Estábamos hablando de las consecuencias de las maldiciones imperdonables. Espero que se encuentren rápidamente señoritas, esta es una clase muy interesante.

-Si, señor- contestaron las dos al unísono. Bridget miró para atrás y le echó una mirada a Sirius de ¿Con que no disteis nada eh?

Después de una clase dura para las dos, sonó el timbre. En ese instante tenían hora libre, tiempo de poder conocerse mejor.


End file.
